Project Summary Core G ? Proteomics and Systems Biology The Proteomics and Systems Biology Core G was created in 2010 in collaboration with the Case Center for Proteomics and Bioinformatics (CPB). The development of the Core was a direct response to increasing CFAR membership demand for proteomic services. The Core provides state-of-the-art proteomic instrumentation; computational resources and software for systems biology; proteomic methods development; consultation and training. Core G includes dedicated staff who are highly experienced in both structural and quantitative proteomics. Core G staff and CFAR faculty actively collaborate in grant proposals and development of novel technologies to advance CFAR members HIV related research. Over the past 5 years the faculty and staff from Core G have successfully partnered with CFAR scientists obtain $6.5 million in awards for HIV research where proteomics was an essential element. The project include the development novel assays, identification of biomarkers for HIV-induced chronic inflammation, and identification of targets for HIV infection and treatment. All these development projects are well aligned with the strategic foci of the CFAR working groups: Immunopathogenesis, Virology & Cure and Co-morbidities and Co-infections. With the recent recruitment of Dr. Rafick Skaly, who will become co-Director, the Core will be be able to dramatically expand the systems biology and bioinformatics tools available to HIV researchers. Dr. Mark Chance, Director, will continue to oversee the proteomics research. The Core plans to merge the sets of prioritary systems biology tools already available at CWRU with additional tools brought by Dr. Skaly and his team. In addition there will be investment in the development of new software to address challenging problems in analysis of ?omic scale data sets. Finally, Core G will work closely with the Virology, Next Generation Sequencing and Imaging Core, now co-Directed by Dr. Mark Cameron to analyze and compare large transcriptomic and proteomic data sets. The extensive data sets used to by Drs. Sekaly and Cameron to identify immune subset signatures and immune correlates of protection /pathogenesis panels will provide an invaluable resource for the CFAR's extensive programs on T-cell activation. Our specific aims are: ? To provide advanced proteomic technologies to solve unmet needs in HIV research. ? To develop and apply systems biology tools to solve unmet challenges in analysis of `-omic' data. ? To provide consultation and training. In summary, the primary goal of Core G is to make advanced proteomic instrumentation and systems biology tools available to CFAR members for use in HIV research projects. The Core's skilled and highly approachable support staff assist investigators at every stage from experimental design to data analysis. Although Core G will continue to provide a drop-off service for routine analyses, its true strength lies in the active collaborations with CFAR investigators that have resulted in novel assays, identification of new biomarkers, and identified novel targets for combating HIV infection.